


The Fairest of Them All

by IronScript



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Early in Canon, Eavesdropping, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, One-Shot Collection, Pre-Slash, Viktor is understandably wary of the triplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronScript/pseuds/IronScript
Summary: Viktor arrives at Ice Castle Hasetsu a little later than Yuuri, and witnesses an adorable interaction that makes his insides turn to mush and causes him to fall even harder, something he didn't think was possible.(Not a Snow White story, the title is more of a coincidence.)





	1. The Nishigori Triplets

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, everyone! <3

Viktor snuck into the rink, having been late for training because he’d had to run out to the pharmacy for some cold medicine. Since the girl on duty knew English well enough, he’d sent Yūri ahead to get started.

His adorable little piggy (the younger man had easily lost the weight he’d gained, not that Viktor had cared about that beyond it not being ideal for skaters, but he still thought it was a cute nickname) was already finished with his stretches and had gotten on the rink.

It was the fact that the triplets were also on the ice that through him for a loop.

Heh. Loop.

The word had never held much meaning to him aside from being one of the names for a jump, but now there was someone he knew with the name, a tiny person who happened to be one of the three tiny people on the ice with Yūri.

Speaking of…

“Uncle Yūri, teach us how to do a toeloop!” one of them urged.

Lutz, if he remembered correctly. Thank god they preferred different hairstyles and colors. Or did they switch it up constantly to confuse people?

He wouldn’t put it past them.

Yūri didn’t point out the obvious, which was that the girls already knew _how_ to do a toeloop jump (they’d been skating fans for as long as they could remember, after all). “No, girls, I’m not going to help you with your jumps. Your mother would kill me, and your father wouldn’t be far behind.”

“But mom said you were already doing jumps at our age!” Axel (he thought) whined.

Yūri snorted. “You’re only seven. I didn’t get on the ice for the first time until I was nine, and I was hardly doing jumps immediately. Nice try.”

Viktor had to admit, the fact that Yūri had started skating significantly later than most other competitive figure skaters and still managed to be top in the world was something that would probably never stop filling him with awe.

Yūko had told him that Yūri hadn’t started actually training in earnest with the goal to make it his career until he was twelve, too, which made it even more impressive, since he’d started competing when he was fourteen, from what she had said. Most skaters had experience in competitions at that point, even if they were too young for the actual junior division, where the minimum age was thirteen.

The younger man was also speaking to the girls in English only, a favor to their parents who wanted them to become fluent in the western language.

Yūri and Viktor both agreed to their request, which wasn’t exactly a problem, since it was the only shared language between the new coach and his student, anyway.

He was brought out of his musings as the triplets tackled their ‘uncle’ (he would have to ask Yūri about that, since he didn’t seem to be related to either Yūko or Takeshi) with a battle cry, the young man barely managing to stay upright.

The girls grunted at their failed attempt. Two of them had a vice grip on Yūri’s arms, and the third was wrapped tightly around his legs. Luckily, they’d been careful with their skates, knowing better than to be _that_ reckless after basically growing up around the ice.

“Still not teaching you.” Yūri said with an uncharacteristically open laugh, easily breaking out of the arm hold (vice grip or not, they were only six, and his cross-training in dance had given him a decent amount of arm strength) and bending over slightly to remove the last tiny person’s arms from around his legs. “Ask me in a few more years. You’re growing too quickly right now.”

“Meanie-head.” The one in pink pouted slightly, shoulders slumping.

Yūri paused, staring at the girl dubiously. “Did you really just call me a _meanie-head_? Where did you get that one from?”

“Mom didn’t want Yurio saying bad words in front of us.” The one in purple explained. “We caught him off guard a few days before Onsen On Ice, and he was about to say something else, but mom glared and he said that instead.”

“He was real pink after that.” The tiny person in light blue said with a solemn nod, though her eyes clearly showed her amusement, an expression matched by her sisters. “He made us promise not to tell, but Axel had her fingers crossed.”

Axel must have been the one in purple then, Viktor realized. Now he just had to figure out the other two, unless he was right about them switching styles.

Viktor was treated to the lovely sound of Yūri snorting in amusement, not something people would usually appreciate so much, but definitely special considering how reserved the other man tended to be.

“Well, then I’m afraid I’m going to have to close that little loophole—hush, Loop, you know what I mean—you three had got. Axel?”

“Fine.” The purple one sighed, hands in front of her to show she wasn’t crossing her fingers this time. “I promise I won’t say anything else. At least I got to tell one person.”

Technically two, Viktor thought with a smile, though of course none of them knew he’d arrived yet.

Too bad that meant he couldn’t tease little Yurio about the childish insult, considering that would lead to him having to reveal that he’d been eavesdropping.

Shame.

It was nice to see Yūri so comfortable, though.

Viktor only hoped that someday the Japanese man who had stolen his heart in a single night and then flew off the next morning (taking his heart with him) would open up to _him_ , too.


	2. Unexpected Skill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri was so used to Katsudon traveling by foot whenever he could that he didn't think to wonder if it was by necessity or choice. Turns out, it's the latter. Who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but whatever. The point of this one-shot collection is that I don't have to make it into a drawn-out thing.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Yuri watched with dread as his Japanese counterpart swept Viktor’s keys from the counter.

“You’re not going to kill us, are you?” he asked warily.

“I learned how to drive in the States, Yura, not Japan.” Yūri rolled his eyes. “They drive on the right side of the road, too. I’ve made sure to research difference in the laws. We’ll be fine.”

The blonde paused for a moment, looking slightly sheepish at his assumption for a moment before covering it up with a scowl. “Why didn’t you learn in Japan?”

“You have to be eighteen.” Yūri answered with a shrug. “I moved to Detroit right after my birthday so I could register for the Spring semester at the college I went to, so there wasn’t time to learn. It’s also fairly expensive to get licensed in Japan, so even though Michigan’s process to get licensed is more drawn out than some other places in the U.S., it was the better option. I didn’t want to have to rely on Celestino and public transportation the whole time I was there.”

“And the fact they drive on the same side of the road as we do had nothing to do with it, I’m sure.” Yurio snorted, causing Yūri to roll his eyes again.

“Yura, if I thought I would ever end up moving to Russia, I would have tried learning the language before meeting you and Viktor.” Yūri pointed out wryly. “I was a fanboy, sure, but that would’ve been too much even for me.”

Yuri wasn’t so sure, considering how Mari had told him about the Viktor posters his older counterpart had previously had covering his bedroom walls, but supposed that it wasn’t exactly the same thing.

Besides…if nothing else, Katsudon was incapable of tracking Viktor by scent, or forensic evidence (like hair) he’d left behind, which definitely put him at a level less creepy than some of Yuri’s ‘Angels’.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! <3
> 
> Most of these will be longer than this one, I promise. I'm just busy and mentally exhausted at the moment. *shrug*


	3. Rude Neighbor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in Detroit, before Phichit got there and started rooming with Yuuri.  
> It's based on a text I saw in a YouTube compilation of 'Funniest Neighbor Messages'. I actually changed the story's rating to Teens and Up so I could post this here, so...well, consider yourself warned!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Yūri blinked up in confusion at the knock on his door. Celestino was hardly the type to come knocking on his students’ doors, and he hadn’t told any of the people from school or the rink where he was staying…

Hoping that it wasn’t one of his fans (he still wasn’t convinced he was good enough of a skater to deserve any, but even he wasn’t so oblivious as to deny that they existed), he got up and went to open the door, only to see the guy who lived right next to him.

“Can I help you?” Yūri asked hesitantly.

“You know, I can hear you using your vibrator every night.” The pimple-ridden man said, trying to sound smooth and confident but failing epically. “The walls are pretty thin.”

“Huh?” Yūri’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“If you ever want an actual person to do the job, I’m right next door.” The man said with a wink.

Yūri stared at the man for a long moment before holding up his index finger. “One moment.”

He closed the door in the man’s face and went to get a certain item from his bathroom. A few seconds later, he was in front of the door again, and pushed the button to turn it on.

“Is this the sound you’ve been hearing?” he asked, loudly enough to be heard through the closed door.

“Exactly.” The guy said smugly, and Yūri yanked open the door with a scowl.

“You’ve been hearing me brush my _teeth_ , asshole.” Yūri said as he waved his electric toothbrush in the other guy’s face. The curse wasn’t exactly necessary, but honestly, the _nerve_ of this guy!

The fact that Yuuri's study time for his upcoming finals (which he had been stressing about, because as if exams weren't hard enough they weren't even in a language he'd gained fluency in yet) had been interrupted may have also been a factor in his lack of tolerance for other people's bullshit, but that was neither here nor there.

“Oh.” The guy turned slightly red before trying to recover. “The offer’s still open.”

Yūri slammed the door in his face, quietly wondering if he should move to another place with thicker walls, if this was the kind of thing he’d be dealing with at this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! <3
> 
> Maybe a little uncharacteristic of Yuuri to insult the guy, but I couldn't resist.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! <3


End file.
